


Filled

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, batfam - Fandom, robins - Fandom
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, fivesom, multiple orgasm, robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: The bat boys make sure you are trained and tested properly.





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sin, thats literally all. Everyone is of age.

"Heres how its gonna go sweetheart" jason smirks down at you. 

"Part of the training is seeing how much you can take" his hands run up your arms as you struggle against the ties holding you to the chair. His lips reach your ear and he nibbles on your lob softly. 

"We are gonna see how much we can fill you" dick takes your other side. His hand rubbing your neck. 

"Ready bat brat?" Tim asks Damian from their chairs. He nods and they get up, joining the older two. 

Damian sits in front of you on his heels, hands on each thigh spreading them as far as they will go. 

"Shes already so ready brothers" he smirks up at them. 

"Please" you say barley loud enough. Damian uses his sword to carefully cut your training suit from your chest down, ripping the rest with his hands. You sit with your bra and wet panties on full display to the four boys. 

"Mmm" tims hands instantly go to your Boobs, rubbing softly.  
Dick and jason kiss the sides of your neck, sandwiching you in between rough bites and hickies. 

"Please" you repeat. 

Damian rips your underwear off roughly, throwing them across the room with your suit. Your bra was ripped open by grayson a second later, joining the others in the pile. Tim and dick bite and suck your nipples making you arch your back off the chair as much as the restraints would let you. 

"Calm baby, we arnt even started yet" Jason whispers in your ear, kissing your jaw.  
You gasp and jerk your legs up when you feel a warm tongue on your inner thigh, leading slowly up to your dripping core. 

"Dame" you pull against the rope harder as he sucks your clit. His head buried in your pussy eating like he was starving. 

"Is he being to rough baby? Little bro has a habit of being bad cop" grayson smirks up at you. 

"Shut the fuck up" damians head comes up, breathing heavy, nails scratching your thighs. 

"N-no" you nod, pushing your hips back up to him. 

He works on your clit again, this time circling it harshly. Tims finger slips under Damian and into you softly at first. You moan louder at the stretch and beg for more. 

"Now now, lets not get her to worked up, we still need to test her" jason stops them before you could fall over the edge. 

"She tastes so divine" tim pulls his fingers out and lets jason suck your juices off of them. 

"Mmm" he moans around his brothers digits. 

"Like we discussed, im first, then jason, then damian, and last gray" tim says as he un does your ties. Your hands flying up to the first shirtless body in front of you. You kiss damians abs and bring your head lower but his hand pulls your hair and stops your head. 

"Wha-?" You look up at him confused. 

"Listen baby, we are all gonna fuck you, nice, and good, we are gonna see how much cum we can fill in your tight little pussy" jason pulls your attention from Damian's scowl above you. 

"This is...training?" You ask innocently. The boys looked at each other and smirk. 

"Yes, honey and we are your trainers, so you better listen to us" dick sticks his thumb through your lips and lets you suck on it before pulling it out. His eyes fluttering at the feeling. 

"Now be a good girl and sit on my cock" tim adds, pulling you above his lap. He slowly slides into you making you whine and grab at his shoulders. 

"Ugh, tim" you moan and throw your head back, bouncing on his dick. Your head is yanked up by your hair, bringing your face up to Jason's cock. 

"Suck it" he demands. Your hands grab his thick member, pumping is slowly. Unable to concentrate on the task due to the two boys playing with your breast and the hard thrusts of tim. 

"Focus y/n" Jason snaps at you thrusting into your mouth, hitting he back of your throat. You gag around him releasing a groan from his lips. 

"Fuck" tim curses under you. He was twitching soon to blow. 

"You gonna cum drake? You gonna fill her up for me?" Jason grits his teeth, pulling out. You could feel yourself coming close too. 

"Uhm" he nodds, thrusting harder. You make a bold move and reach over to dicks neck and shove his lips to yours, triggering both your orgasms. Dick pulls you off his lap and lets tim lean back to recover, but as soon as you were on him you were being thrown off again, no break for you. Jason had you bent over the bed and was slamming into you before you could blink. 

"Oh my god!" You gasp at the shock and push against him. Your over sensitive pussy was throbbing around him. 

"God, thats so good baby" he groans as damian slaps your ass and comes around to your front. 

"Go on" he gestures to his hard dick in your face, centimetres from your lips. You dont open right away because you are busy on jason ravishing your body from behind you. He pulls your head back and roughly starts fucking your throat. You whine and gag around him. Spit and precum spilling from your lips.  
Each thrust Jason delivered slammed your throat further on damians cock making you groan. Happy noises spill from him as the vibration from your moans circle his shaft. 

"Fuck baby" jason grips your hips tightly, bruises starting to form from his grip. 

"Oh god" you say around damian, making his head go back and his shaft twitch. He pulls out and leans down to you, kissing the corner of you mouth gently. 

"Your doing good beloved" he bites his bottom lip hard as he watches jason fuck you. 

"Jason!" You yell as you come for the second time. He comes a few thrusts later, ridding both your orgasms out before pulling out. 

"My turn" Damian pulls you on top of him. Your jaw was aching from being fucked so roughly and your thighs were sore from the harsh movements. 

"Ugh" you felt your muscles tense around him ever so slightly as he slid in and picked up a rough pace. 

"Good job baby" dick kisses your lips, catching your moans and shouts. He takes your hand and places it on his cock instead of guiding it to your lips. You silently thank him and begin pumping your palms around him at a fast pace, matching damians thrusts. 

"Beloved" he groans in your ear and slams into you softer, feeling your muscles tense around him. 

"Cum for me dame" you bite your lip. 

"Cum in that little pussy dami, fill her up for me babybat" dick encourages him.  
Sweat rolls off of you, causing a sticky mess of bodies. Your hand squeezes dick harder making him throw his head back and shut his eyes. 

"Dont stop damian, im so close" you moan. You look over to tim and jason jerking off to you getting fucked. Their mouths open and hooded eyes watching your body. You feel your pussy clench around damian as you cum for the third time in an earth shattering orgasm. 

"Oh my- Fuck, Damian!" You scream, gripping onto dick tighter making him jerk.  
Damian fucks you harder, chasing his own end. He yells as he orgasms, hot sweet cum mixing with yours and his brothers.  
He pulls out and lays you down for dick before leaning against the head board breathing heavy.

Dick scoops you up in his arms and kisses you against the wall. 

"I- dick, i cant-" you stutter. Exhaustion filling your body almost as much as their mixed cum filled your pussy. 

"Yes, you can do it. Your almost done baby" he pushed into you slowly, holding you against the wall with your legs wrapped around his waist. 

"Fuck baby, your so full" he whimpered. His head falling into your neck. 

"Fuck gray, i cant take it" you whine. The feeling of your walls stretching giving pain with each thrust. 

"You can take my cock baby, let go" he pushes deeper, holding your throat, cutting off your breathing. 

"Dick" you choke out, eyes fluttering as his cock pounded into you, slamming you against the wall. Your nails scratch his back drawing blood, earning a loud groan and a call of your name. 

"Ugh y/n, im gonna cum" he kisses your lips roughly. 

"Cum with me, i know you can" you can only nod, unable to get a word out from his tight grip on your neck. 

"Ready baby" he kisses up your neck to your ear. 

He whispers curses and moans in your ear. You both yell out each others names and cum harder than ever. Your fourth one really taking a lot out of you because you fall against him as soon as he pulls out. He lays you on the bed next to the boys and they all admire their work. Bruises littered your neck and hips, hickies all over your thighs and boobs, scratches bleeding down your legs from Damian's rough spells, and their mixed cum running down your legs. 

"Look how beautiful boys" jason smirks as he licks the cum from your inner thigh.

"Yum, she did good" he licks his lips clean with a lazy smile and lays down beside you. The others joining around. Dick and damian on your left, jason and tim to your right. Grayson rubs your belly as you fall asleep, not bothering to think of what bruce will do when he finds this graphic scene in the morning.


End file.
